i wish i NEVER left him
by xxdegrassi11xx
Summary: what happens when Clare,Jenna, and Alli have a sleepover will they go to far by inviting Eli,Drew, and Kc
1. Chapter 1

**Hey this is actually my first fan fiction so I hope you guys like it **

**BTW: I do NOT own Degrassi **

**chapter 1 : I Made a Big Mistake ! **

_I ran to the bathroom , once I got there I was about to go when all of sudden I heard crying from one of the bathrooms . I went inside and you will not believe what I found a BABY ! I ran to my teacher as fast as I can "Miss miss" I said ._

"_What is it Katie" said Ms.C __**(N/A I put Ms.c because that's was my teacher) **_

"_Miss I found a baby in the bathroom" I said _

**2 days ago *Clare's POV***

I was sitting together with Alli and Jenna. We were talking when all of sudden my **crush **came walking pass us, all I did is look at him. _" woah Clare likes someone" _said Jenna. _"ummm NO as if" _I said. _" so we all going to my house for a sleepover right" _said alli. _" HELL YEA" _we all said

***Jenna's POV***

I got home and right away I went and ask my mom if I can go to alli's house for a sleepover and she said yes. I ran to my room and called alli and told her that im coming.

*** Clare's POV***

When I got home I sat down watching tv when my cell phone rang. I answered it

**Clare: **_**hello ?**_

**Alli: **_**Clare so are you coming yes or no Jenna said she is coming .**_

**Clare: **_**o shit I freaking forgot wait a wait I'll go ask my mom right now.**_

I ran and went to my mom's room _"hey mom can I go to alli's house for a sleepover" _I said. _" yea sure whatever" _my mom as I started to walk away I saw what my mom had in her hand a beer bottle. I said to my self _" that's weird my mom never dri-" _I got cut off from my phone when alli was like _"clare did she said yes" . " yea she said yes im on my way" _

**20 mins later *Clare's POV* **

I got to allis house Jenna was already there. We all got to alli's room. We all tried on our Pjs. Right after we finished doing that alli said _" so you all ready to get the boys in here" . " hell yea but did u invite Eli" _I said. _" he was the first one I told about the sleepover" _said alli. She got on the phone and called the boys

**so I hoped you guys liked it**** BTW: Clare, Alli, Jenna, Eli, Drew, Kc are all 14 **


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey! Its me I'm sooo SORRY I have not upload another chapter I have been so busy & I have to much homework so yea. I might put another chapter on Sunday **__**so yea. Again I'm really SORRY**____**.**_

_**LOVE YOU GUYS ! **_

_**LOVE, xxdegrassi11xx 3 **_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys im so SORRY i didnt up loaded a chapter soon but i was really busy but now i got a laptop and now i can write chaperts so i DONT own Degrassi i wish i did lol now let go on with the story **

***Clare's POV***

Alli was still on the phone calling the guys over to sleepover. We waited like 20 minutes and it felt like forever. I just wanted to see Eli thats all i didnt ask for much. I was talking to jenna about Eli and she was talking about Kc. All of a sudden I heard something on the window. _**Knock knock!**_ Alli went and open the window it was the boys and they had weed and beer in there hands. The first to come in was Drew, then Kc, and last was Eli.

***Alli's POV***

while the boys were coming in I was finishing my make-up, Derp to look nice for Dew ofc lol. They came in with weed and beer i was so happy they brought beer i have not had one in a while. 30 minutes past and i heard a knock on the door. Every one got scared. I told everyone to hide but not the girls only the boys. they ran to hide._ Who is it?_ i said. _It's me Jenny!_ said my _**"babysiter"**_ i walked outside. _What do you want?_ i said. _i heard guys that were in there_. said Jenny. _No! you not going inside unless you want me to tell my mom you took my necklace?_ I said. _But I didnt take anything_. said Jenny. _Then I guess you should get the stepping! And get us food!_ I said. I walked inside my room, _guys come out! _I said.

***1 hour later* *Jenna's POV?***

I was bored of playing cards. _Hey im bored of this lets play truth or dare. who is in?_ Everyone said yes so then alli dared me to kiss Kc. all I did is got red and got up and took him by the hand and ran to the bathroom.

***Eli POV***

Alli dared jenna to kiss Kc. We waited about 15 munites for them to get out and they finally got out. Then Clare dared Drew to kiss Alli. Alli got up and ran so fast with Drew in hand. It took them about 10 minutes for them to get out. Then Kc dared **Me** to go **Kiss **Clare. All I did is look at Clare and she looked at me. We stared in each others eyes. All I hear was _Hey look they are staring at each other how cute awwwww! _said Jenna. Clare got up and hold out her hand and i took it. We Went inside the bathroom. it only took us about 20 minutes.

***Alli's POV***

When clare and Eli got out the boys needed to leave but the good thing is that we all have boyfriends now. I got Drew, Jenna has Kc, and Clare has the man of her dreams Eli.

***2 day later* *Clare POV***

I woke up and got ready for school. I walked into class and saw him _Eli. _I sat down next to Alli and all of a sudden Katie came in yelling _ "Miss miss" _Katie said .

"_What is it Katie" _said Ms.C

"_Miss I found a baby in the bathroom" _Katie said

All i did is sit there and then came inside and called Jenna, Alli, and _**Me**_

**Ok i hope you guys like it. Tomorrow i will up load another Chapter ight so yea lets see what happens to Jenna, Alli, and Clare**


End file.
